Vestido de novia
by Uchitaru
Summary: Ella lo amaba, él la amaba. Se aceptaban como tal y el momento de la verdad había llegado, era hora de avanzar o caminar su rumbo por separado. One Shot


Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Los diálogos y situaciones en _cursiva_ pertenecen al pasado. Gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi fic.

De pie frente al altar, esperando el momento de la entrada tan codiciada, se encontraba un muchacho alto de piel nívea y cabello oscuro como la noche. Se veía en su mirada penetrante que los nervios lo carcomían.  
Cerró su puño derecho para evitar que temblara, al no poder quedarse quieto acomodó su traje de gala más de una vez. Sintió un suave golpe en su hombro disipando un poco sus nervios.

-Nunca pensé que llegaría este día- le dijo al oído su amigo rubio -¿tú llegaste a imaginarlo?- continuó diciendo Naruto en un susurro divertido.

-No, para serte sincero no lo imaginé- murmuró Sasuke torciendo levemente la boca asimilando una sonrisa.

Las campanas sonaron una vez, y la música comenzó a sonar en cada rincón del lugar. La gente se puso de pie y tornaron su cabeza hacia la puerta. Sabía que no debía hacerlo, las tradiciones lo dictaban, pero no pudo evitarlo. Sasuke suspiró hondo y posó su mirada en la bella pelirosa parada en la entrada del templo.

Se veía nerviosa mientras cruzaba su mano al brazo que le ofrecía su padre Kizashi Haruno. La vio tomar aire y comenzar su marcha por el largo pasillo. Llevaba un vestido largo y sencillo, siempre fue muy discreta. El velo cubría su rostro pero él podía visualizar la mirada entusiasta y el rubor que dibujaban sus mejillas. Era realmente hermosa. Le dedicó una sonrisa sincera y cerró los ojos.

Casi podía sentir el día que la asignaron a su grupo en la academia. El como siempre se esforzó para dar lo mejor de ella y para él, tantas veces que la vio llorar y ahora, caminando frente a él, la veía plena y con una sonrisa tierna. Completa. Ella se merecía ser feliz.

-_Ella sólo quería ayudarte, Sasuke_\- le había dicho Kakashi sensei más de una vez cuando en su camino de perdición había intentado lastimarla e incluso matarla. Esos recuerdos le dolían demasiado.

y aun así, después de tanto, ella había decidido quedarse con él, aceptarlo como era y apreciarlo por lo que era. Los momentos de paz más hermosos que había tenido, habían sido con ella. El equilibrio perfecto entre ternura, fuerza, comprensión, entrega y realidad. En una palabra, ella era ideal.

Eran el uno para el otro, tenían sus peleas y discusiones cómo cualquier otra pareja, pero siempre terminaban haciendo las pases, él podía ser un hombre terco que no expresaba sentimientos, pero ella era la mujer más comprensiva y amorosa del mundo. Era entregada a él.

Y vaya manera de pedirse perdón, terminaban firmando la paz entre las sabanas. Entre intercambio de palabras él no podía evitar terminar viendo sus labios, esos labios que gritaban "ámame, bésame y no me dejes ir" -_nunca_\- había dicho en silencio con cada beso y caricia que le había propinado a ese maravilloso ser. En verdad era entregada a él.

_-__**Sasuke-kun**__ \- llamó su atención la peligrosa una mañana después de despertar en sus brazos -__**necesitamos hablar**__\- le dijo en tono serio._

_-__**Si es de nuevo sobre el tema que estoy pensando, puedes saltártelo de una vez, no comencemos de nuevo a discutir por ello**__\- le había contestado sin importancia y desdén. _

_La sintió levantarse de la cama y depositó su mirada en ella. La vio buscar su ropa y comenzar a vestirse sin prisa alguna. __**-Bien**__\- dijo Sakura peinándose rápidamente con los dedos -__**si para ti es tan banal la situación, deberíamos dejarlo así**__\- tomó la perilla de la puerta y la abrió de un golpe -__**Sasuke-kun…¿te das cuenta de lo que te estoy diciendo?**__\- ¡por supuesto que él lo sabía! pero ya habían pasado por ello y se negaba a terminar discutiendo con ella por el mismo tema._

_En ese momento un ave con una nota en su pata se posó en la ventana dando picotazos a ésta. Sakura tomó dicho acto como la señal para irse de ahí. _

Abrió los ojos y la vio casi tan cerca de él. Suspiró de nuevo, definitivamente era un ángel, su ángel. Había sido de él primero que de nadie, y por Dios, vaya que quería ser el último hombre en su vida, daría todo por ser el último.

Sakura detuvo su marcha frente a él, frente al altar. Su padre le dio un tierno beso en la mano y se la extendió al joven frente a ellos.

_ -__**sólo te cité para decirte que me caso**__\- recordó con tristeza _

_** -No, estás de broma, ¿cómo puedes decir eso?**__\- soltó Sasuke con voz quebrada. -__**Te lo dije, Sasuke-kun. Y no me hiciste caso, yo no puedo seguir así-**__ dijo la pelirroja soltando lagrimas gruesas que resbalaron por su pálido rostro._

Y no le había mentido. Ella no pudo más. Sasuke observó como Kizashi Haruno ofrecía la mano de su hija a su amigo, el cual la tomaba gustoso y la acercaba tiernamente a él.

-te ves como un sueño, Sakura-chan -le dijo Naruto con la misma voz entusiasta pero nerviosa por el momento tan intimo.

El sacerdote continuó la ceremonia frente a él. Él que sentía, que sufría y que quería hacer lo inevitable por detenerla. Mas no podía.

-Yo, Naruto Uzumaki, te tomo a ti, Sakura Haruno, como mi esposa. Prometo serte fiel en lo prospero y en lo adverso, en la salud y enfermedad. Amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida- decía el rubio tomado de las manos de Sakura, la que era el amor de su vida. Sintió como si alguien lo golpeará en la boca del estomago y seguido de ganas de regresar el alimento que no había probado en todo el día. Pero sabía que tenía que soportar, no podía hacer nada, no tenía derecho ni cara para hacerlo.

-Sakura Haruno- llamó el sacerdote- ¿aceptas a Naruto Uzumaki como tu esposo, prometes serle fiel en lo prospero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad. Amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida?- Sakura depositó una rápida mirada a Sasuke, vaciló un momento y finalmente, lo que el pelinegro no quería escuchar, salió de esos labios que miles de veces alcanzó a rosar con los suyos.

-sí, acepto-

Se había acabado. Vio el intercambio de anillos y sintió ganas de llorar, de gritar y salir por la puerta principal sin voltear atrás. Vio la sonrisa en los labios de la pelirosa, más ésta nunca llegó por completo a sus ojos. No era completamente feliz, ella como él sabían que estaba cometiendo un pecado en aceptar a un hombre que quería más no amaba.

Quería tomarla en brazos y obligarla a decir que era él a quién en verdad amaba, tornó su mirada al público y la fijó en una persona en particular sentada majestuosamente entre las personas invitadas a la ceremonia. Se tragó las ganas y soportó el resto de la ceremonia.

Hasta el momento en el que Naruto levantó el velo y dejo a la vista aquel pequeño y pálido rostro al cual le depositó un tímido pero apasionado beso, se sintió morir.

La vio salir del templo del brazo de su amigo y una vez rival, del hombre que ahora era su esposo, el cual se dedicaría a robarle besos y brindarle caricias, el que le acompañaría en victorias y la apoyaría en desconsuelos. El que sería su compañía y también, el padre de sus hijos.

-Se ve hermosa- le dijo una mujer de cabello rojo, sacándolo de sus pensamientos tortuosos -se ven muy felices, sobre todo Naruto- enfatizó -sí, no puede evitarlo- contestó el pelinegro.

-vayamos a tomarnos una foto con ellos- lo animó la mujer. Sasuke no tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo, pero no podía evitar más la situación, tenía que afrontarlo tarde o temprano. Después de todo él era el padrino de bodas.

-¡Karin!- dijo Sakura sorprendida al sentir el agarre desprevenido

-De parte del Clan Uchiha, muchas felicidades!- le dijo la pelirroja dándole un fuerte abrazo a la novia.

-Felicidades- mintió el líder Uchiha

-Gracias- contestó Sakura incomoda y carente de emoción.

Había sido el fin a su cuento romántico. Era el día en que se despedía por completo de la mujer que le robaba el sueño y le hacía sentir invencible. Esa bella mujer que le había enseñado amar y ser amado, que le había regalado los momentos más hermosos en su vida, que le había sacado los sentimientos más profundos que jamás se imaginó sentir.

Aun podía recordar la ultima noche que habían compartido juntos, el roce de sus dedos contra sus rosados pezones y sus labios paseando por la línea de su cadera. El olor que desprendían al estar juntos, las sensaciones y gemidos que se arrebataban uno al otro. Ahora pasaba a ser parte de la vida de otro hombre, uno que él sabía la apreciaba, no tanto como él lo hacía pero la haría feliz… al menos lo intentaría.

Ese vestido blanco era el que la alejaba para siempre de su lado, más no podía evitarlo, no podía negarlo. Por más que le dolía tenía que dejarla ir pues a su lado sólo tenía el titulo de _amante_.

-Todo hubiese sido muy distinto si hubiese aceptado todo antes. Tus sentimientos y los míos, de no haberme ido- murmuró al oído de la pelirosa antes de romper el abrazo -felicidades de nuevo- estrechó la mano de Naruto.

Tomó la mano de su flamante esposa pelirroja y caminaron alejándose de aquel escenario. Todo lo que quería era tirarse en su cama y lamentarse en silencio por la vida que ahora perdía, por el amor que dejaba partir.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hola, les cuento un poquito, éste es un fic viejito, perdí mi contraseña anterior y no sólo eso, también mi correo...entonces decidí volver a adaptarlo y comenzar de cero. Soy nueva en el mundo ninja pero me enamoré totalmente.  
Si llegaron hasta acá, muchísimas gracias! 3


End file.
